Episodes
Premise Set on Waverly Place in Manhattan, New York's Greenwich Village neighborhood, Wizards of Waverly Place centers on the Italian-Mexican Russo family, which includes Alex (Selena Gomez), her older brother Justin (David Henrie) and their younger brother Max (Jake T. Austin). The three Russo siblings are wizards in training and live with their Italian-American father Jerry (David DeLuise), a former wizard, and their Mexican-American mother, Theresa (Maria Canals Barrera) who is a mortal. edit] Opening sequence The sequence begins with Alex (Selena Gomez) waking up in the morning with her alarm clock buzzing off. She uses a spell to make the day back to 6:30. She then goes into the bathroom where Justin (David Henrie) is observing himself in the mirror where Alex pushes him to the side. He gets annoyed and then uses magic to put her in to the mirror. In the kitchen, Max (Jake T. Austin) has an orange which he turns into a vanilla cupcake. Meanwhile, Harper (Jennifer Stone) meets Alex at the front door. Back at the kitchen, Max is about to put his cupcake into his backpack when his mother, Theresa (Maria Canals Barrera), makes him turn it back into an orange. Alex tells her mother that she is late for school (which would be weird because earlier Alex made the day earlier). In the lair, Jerry (David DeLuise) is talking to someone when a spell-book flies away. He then goes to retrieve it. In the sub shop, Alex opens her book bag where the spell book goes into. Jerry lectures her as the main title card appears. Then the four friends walk to school. Throughout the sequence, the furniture in the background seems to be moving around. edit] Release The show debuted on Disney Channel on October 12, 2007 after the premiere of Twitches Too, gathering 5.9 million viewers.1 In February 2009, the episode "Helping Hand" broke the record for the largest audience in the 7:00 PM (Eastern Time) time period on the Disney Channel, with a total of 4.5 million viewers.2 In January 2010, "Wizards vs. Werewolves" one-hour special episode became the series' most-watched episode with 6.2 million viewers,3 surpassing the 6 million viewers of "Paint By Committee" episode4 In 2009, the series was the top scripted telecast for teens between the age of 9-14 (1.63 million/6.7 rating) and second in kids 6-11 (1.81 million/7.4 rating), which was only slightly behind “The Suite Life on Deck”(1.82 million/7.4 rating.)5 edit] Episodes Main article: List of Wizards of Waverly Place episodes*This season consisted of 21 episodes. *Selena Gomez and David Henrie appear in all episodes. *Jake T. Austin is absent for one episode. *Maria Canals Barrera and David DeLuise are absent for two episodes. *Jennifer Stone is absent for nine episodes. Opening sequence The opening sequence is the same as it was for the first season. The sequence begins with Alex (Selena Gomez) waking up in the morning with her alarm clock buzzing off. She uses a spell to make the day back to 6:30. She then goes into the bathroom where Justin (David Henrie) is observing himself in the mirror where Alex pushes him to the side. He gets annoyed and then uses magic to put her in to the mirror. In the kitchen, Max (Jake T. Austin) has an orange which turns into a chocolate cupcake. Meanwhile, Harper (Jennifer Stone) meets Alex at the front door. Back at the kitchen, Max is about to put his cupcake into his backpack when his mother, Theresa (Maria Canals Barrera), makes him turn it back into an orange. Alex tells her mother that she is late for school (which would be weird because earlier Alex made the day earlier). In the lair, Jerry (David DeLuise) is talking to someone when a spellbook flies away. He then goes to retrieve it. In the sub shop, Alex opens her book bag where the spell book goes into. Jerry lectures her as the main title card appears. Then the four friends walk to school. edit] Synopsis Alex and Justin have new love interests Dean Moriarty (Daniel Samonas), and Juliet Van Heusten (Bridgit Mendler) respectively. Alex reveals to Harper that she is a wizard. The series characters cross over with The Suite Life on Deck and Hannah Montana in part one and two of "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana" featuring cast members from on Deck namely, Dylan and Cole Sprouse, Brenda Song, Debby Ryan and Phill Lewis. Guest stars and recurring cast include: Dan Benson, Bill Chott, Skyler Samuels, Josh Sussman, Daryl Sabara, Cindy Crawford, Fred Willard, Rachel Dratch, Dwayne Johnson, Misty May-Treanor, JD Cullum, Anne Ramsay, Amanda Tepe and Jeff Garlin. edit] Episodes Main article: List of Wizards of Waverly Place episodes*This season consisted of 30 episodes. *Selena Gomez and David Henrie appear in all episodes. *Jake T. Austin is absent for one episode. *Jennifer Stone is absent for three episodes. *David DeLuise is absent for five episodes. *Maria Canals Barrera is absent for seven episodes. *All episodes of Season 2 have Alex wearing a peace sign. Opening sequence The opening sequence is the same as it was for the previous seasons. The characters in the opening sequence still remain in Standard Definiton, only the background being converted to high definition. The sequence begins with Alex (Selena Gomez) waking up in the morning with her alarm clock buzzing off. She uses a spell to make the day back to 6:30. She then goes into the bathroom where Justin (David Henrie) is observing himself in the mirror where Alex pushes him to the side. He gets annoyed and then uses magic to put her in to the mirror. In the kitchen, Max (Jake T. Austin) has an orange which turns into a chocolate cupcake. Meanwhile, Harper (Jennifer Stone) meets Alex at the front door. Back at the kitchen, Max is about to put his cupcake into his backpack when his mother, Terresa (Maria Canals Barrera), makes him turn it back into an orange. Alex tells her mother that she is late for school (which would be weird because earlier Alex made the day earlier). In the lair, Jerry (David DeLuise) is talking to someone when a spellbook flies away. He then goes to retrieve it. In the sub shop, Alex opens her book bag where the spell book goes into. Jerry lectures her as the main title card appears. Then the four friends walk to school. edit] Synopsis Justin is now a graduated wizard and no longer needs to take wizard training classes with his fellow siblings. Alex now feels the need to step her training skills with a little help from Harper who now lives with the Russos. Justin also continues his relationship with a vampire named Juliet (Bridgit Mendler) and Alex starts a new one with a werewolf named Mason (Gregg Sulkin). Both relationships end badly, with Juliet being transformed to look her real age and Mason turned permanently into a wolf. However, Justin has moved on with help from Harper and Alex, who has resumed her relationship with Mason after "country magic" restores him to human form. Justin attempts to fulfill a number of achievements he thinks make up a successful senior year at high school, including joining the basketball team, being elected student body president, hosting a big party, and winning the science fair with a water powered engine. Alex has romance going off and on in this season. Max falls for his first girlfriend. The season finale has the family kidnapped by government agents for being wizards. Tricked into believing an alien invasion is coming, Justin tells the agents magic exists, leading to most wizards being captured. The Russos manage to escape with Alex declaring they need to tell the world the truth to save the wizard world. (the season 4 premiere would reveal the whole thing was a test for Alex and Justin). Guest stars and recurring cast include: Bill Chott as Mr Laritate, Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman , Hayley Kiyoko as Stevie Nichols, Moisés Arias as Conscience, Fred Willard as Mr Stuffleby , Austin Butler as George, Shakira as Herself, Ted McGinley as Magroder, John O'Hurley as Captain Jim Bob Sherwood, Wilmer Valderrama as Uncle Ernesto, Kate Flannery as Elaine Finkle and Jeff Garlin as Uncle Kelbo. edit] Episodes Main article: List of Wizards of Waverly Place episodes*This season consisted of 28 episodes. *This season was filmed from July 7, 2009 - March 31, 2010. *Selena Gomez and David Henrie appear in all episodes. *Jennifer Stone and David DeLuise were absent for three episodes. *Jake T. Austin was absent for four episodes. *Maria Canals Barrera was absent for six episodes. Opening sequence Season 4 of the series features a revamped opening sequence with clips from Season 3 and 4. The opening sequence takes place in the lair. Footage of Alex Russo (Selena Gomez) and Justin Russo (David Henrie) are shown in the Crystal ball replay from the season starter Alex Tells the World. Then, a spell book opens and footage of Max (Jake T. Austin) and Harper Finkle (Jennifer Stone) appear. After that Footage of Theresa (María Canals Barrera) and Jerry (David DeLuise) are shown in a cauldron. After the footage is played, Alex transports them to Times Square, with Alex waving her wand to reveal the title logo and the name of the creator. The theme song Everything Is Not What It Seems has also been remixed and sung by Selena Gomez & the Scene. Synopsis Alex quits the wizard competition because she and Justin were sent back to level one after "exposing" wizardry in "Alex Tells the World," leaving Max the most expected to become the family wizard. From the episode, "Alex Gives Up," Alex and Mason have broken up and remain close friends. However, the plot takes a quick turn in the episode "Journey to the Center of Mason", where Alex promises Mason she will re-enter the Wizard Competition to save their relationship, knowing that they constantly think about each other. From the episode, "Three Maxes and a Little Lady", Max (Jake T. Austin) turns into a girl due to a spell defect and becomes Maxine, portrayed by Bailee Madison. Guest stars and recurring cast include: Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback, Bill Chott as Mr. Laritate, Frank Pacheco as Felix, Ian Abercrombie as Professor Crumbs, Bailee Madison as Maxine and Daniel Samonas as Dean Moriarty. Episodes Main article: List of Wizards of Waverly Place episodes*María Canals Barrera was absent for one episode. *Jake T. Austin was absent for three episodes. *Bailee Madison guest stars in two episodes as Maxine, the female version of Max.